official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Polk County, Tennessee
Polk County is a county in Tennessee. The population of the county is 16,825. Major roads US Route 74 US Route 411 Tennessee State Route 30 Tennessee State Route 68 Tennessee State Route 123 Tennessee State Route 313 Tennessee State Route 314 Tennessee State Route 315 Geography Adjacent counties Cherokee County, North Carolina (east) McMinn County (north) Monroe County (northeast) Fannin County, Georgia (south) Murray County, Georgia (southwest) Bradley County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 96.96% White (16,313) 2.75% Other (462) 0.30% Black or African American (50) 14.7% (2,473) of Polk County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Polk County, like most of East Tennessee, is shown to have low rates of Pokemon theft and murder, although plenty of activity by hunters, poachers and Team Galactic or Team Rocket tends to go unreported. The county reported 7 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 0.77 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Copperhill - 354 Ducktown - 475 Towns Benton - 1,385 Unincorporated communities Ball Play Belltown Benton Springs Benton Station Conasauga Delano Farner Harbuck Ocoee Oldfort Parksville Reliance Turtletown Climate Fun facts * Copper was discovered in Ducktown in 1843, and by the 1850s a large mining operation was taking place here. This operation continued until the 1970s, when the last mine closed. * On May 27, 1983, a massive explosion at an illegal fireworks factory exploded, killing eleven workers. The operation, located on a bait farm a few miles south of Benton, was unlicensed, and produced M-80 and M-100 fireworks, both illegal in Tennessee, and was the largest illegal fireworks operation in the United States to date. * The Ocoee Whitewater Center was the site of the canoe slalom events for the 1996 Summer Olympics. * In 1973, a large music festival known as the "Midwest Monster Peace Jubilee and Music Festival", commonly known as the "Monster Peace Jubilee", was planned by Indiana-based promoter C.F. Manifest Inc. to take place on a 1,300 acre farm north of Benton on Labor Day of that year. Nicknamed "Polkstock" due to its resemblance to 1969's Woodstock in Bethel, New York, the event was expected to attract 500,000 and was strongly opposed by locals, especially the religious community, who believed the festival would bring sex and drugs, as well as much of the perceived rock music culture. While the festival was still in the planning stages, the owner of the farm reportedly received a burning cross in his yard, and, shortly there after, a barn on his property suspiciously burned. The festival was eventually shut down by the state circuit court, on the request of the district attorney, that the festival would constitute a public nuisance, due to drug, health, and traffic problems. * Copperhill is now a tourist attraction, with near daily rail excursions from Blue Ridge, Georgia, on the Blue Ridge Scenic Railroad, and near daily rail excursions from The Gee Creek Wilderness on the Hiwassee River Railroad. Whitewater rafting on the Ocoee River also attracts many people and other outdoor activities such as Mountain Biking and Hiking are also popular in the area. The area was the host for the whitewater portion of the 1996 Summer Olympics. * As a result of the state line that splits Copperhill from McCaysville, homes and businesses on the Copperhill side of town have area code 423, while those on the McCaysville side have area code 706. * A few fast food places, a Dollar General, a Huddle House, Bears Den BBQ and Whitewater Inn are located at Ocoee. * In June 2017, the Tennessee Historic Commission designated Benton Station as a Historic Landmark. Bluegrass musician Phil Lea performed at the event and announced he had written a song about the Benton Station community. Category:Tennessee Counties